


Dancing in Flames

by Musicalgeek_1



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anger, Christine daae as a dom, Consent, Dark, Desire, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Erik You Slut, Erik as a sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fetish, First Time, Hate, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kink, Loss of Virginity, Lust, One Shot, Orgasm, Porn, Seduction, Smut, Virginity, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalgeek_1/pseuds/Musicalgeek_1
Summary: "Who knew Christine Daaé possessed a fiery nature within her." After Erik had accomplished into forcing Christine to agree on becoming his wife, their life together was nothing but wretched. When Erik disrespects Christine's wishes to avoid one another, she reminds him physically of what she truly sees him as.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 18





	Dancing in Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut so I am very nervous

It has been a month since Christine agreed to remain his wife; Erik forcing her to choose that night was still permanent in his memory, and he doubts she would have forgotten that night. After her boy was long gone from his lair, she ignored him for days and remained hidden in her bedroom unless she needed to eat or drink. Although he is slightly bothered by her avoiding him, his time composing and running errands have kept him preoccupied. Until that one night, he decided to head out shopping early to seize at least one glimpse of Christine when he came home as expected; he caught her in the kitchen making tea. 

"Christine!" Erik uttered aloud. She gasped and whirled abruptly, causing her to drop her teacup. Both of them reacted and went on the floor, "oh let me clean-" 

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, backing herself away from him. 

Erik frowned and angrily threw his shopping bags aside, "For god sakes Christine, I am not going to touch you!" 

"Go away! I do not wish to see you!" She cried out. Turning her back away from him, "ever!" 

"Erik has done nothing but abide by your wishes, Christine!" Erik cried out. He approaches her without thinking, "can Erik at least see or be near his wife once in a while?" 

"Have you forgotten your promise to be my devoted slave?" Christine scolded, taking Erik aback by her reminding him of his promise to her. Now, as she was standing near him, he right away realized that she was wearing a revealing loose chemise. "You promised you would be as gentle as a lamb and that I could do anything I wanted with you!" 

"Please, Christine-" Erik trailed off as he felt his cheeks flush under the mask. Pervertedly staring at Christine's night attire and her exposed bosoms, stimulating at the thought of how vulnerable and delectable she looked. It was most likely that he had the opportunity to take advantage of her right then and there. 

Christine instantly notices his concentrated gaze as she lowers her eyes down to his trousers. She scoffed and stared right into his eyes, "Erik?"

"Yes?" He stuttered as he remained frozen while his bulge carries on to twitching uncontrollably. 

Christine continuously eyed towards his groin as she smirked mischievously. She shakes her head and chuckled in amusement, "tsk, tsk, how pathetic." 

"I-" 

"You can not even argue with me," she interjects sharply. Switching her tone quickly like a flickering flame; who knew Christine Daaé possessed a fiery nature within her, "without you desiring over me, can't you?" 

Erik struggled to answer as this was not the Christine he knew back then. Where had that dear, timid angel gone? That wide-eyed girl, who hungered for the profound knowledge of music? What he witnesses before him is someone completely different. Someone that is no longer afraid of his world of unfathomable darkness, "yes." 

She clicked her tongue again, circling him as she now has him wrapped around her dainty fingers. He was desperate to figure out what she was thinking, the thought of what she will do to him immediately allured him, "come with me." 

He obediently followed without her forcing him inside, anything her heart desired he would comply promptly. She was now his master while he finally becomes her devoted companion, fulfilling his promise. They entered her room, and she directly pushes him to her bed, he toppled over the luxurious bed as he timidly lifts his head to look up at her. 

"Do you want to sleep with me, Erik?" She asked, showing no hint of emotion in her voice. He nodded bashfully, "then strip." 

"What?" He muttered in alarm. In his oblivious mind, Erik thought she was offering him to share a bed with her tonight. 

Christine leans forward as she places both hands on top of his legs. He gulps at the sight of her breasts in front of him, "don't you want to have sex with me, Erik?" His mouth went parched, and he merely stared hypnotically at her breasts. He might've been staring for far too long that she nearly left the room, once he comprehended what she said he perked up.

"Wait, yes!" He gasped, she stopped dead in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. Erik began fumbling to take off his dress shirt, and before he could unbutton his trousers, she paused him. 

"Take off your mask," she demands. Erik flushed with embarrassment but submissively took off his mask for her; then he starts unbuttoning his trousers as his hardened cock sprang out, pulling down his last piece of clothing. She attentively gazes at his member with excitement; her once warm brown eyes are now fogging with intense lust, "I am surprised, seems like you are not entirely deformed after all." 

He hung his head low at her comment, Erik was already acutely aware that she despised him. But he never expected her to say something so cruel, but for some unknown reason, Erik couldn't help getting aroused by her controlling him. Before he could react, she starts to strip right in front of him. Erik's cheeks ferociously burned, and he struggled to watch her every move as she pulls off her chemise at a slow pace. She stands in front of him bare, with her bosoms and slit on display, his groin twitches as Erik drinks in at her naked body. She smirked with satisfaction as she joins him in bed; lowering him down the bed while she climbs on top of him, the feeling of her moist passage made him whimper with overwhelming lust. 

"Are you nervous?" She cooed, looking down upon his exposed face. 

"Yes," he confessed shyly, Christine smiled mischievously. 

"Good."

Suddenly she began straddling his lap, and to lowering herself down from his shaft, The feeling became addicting to him as her sex engulfs him. He erotically groaned while he felt her rising up and down against him, he awkwardly ogles her ride him as this was their first time being intimate together, his first intimacy with a living woman! Erik's hands nervously reach her hips as he grips it, giving in deep into his pleasure. Christine breathily chuckled as she observes him desperately trying to pull her deeper into him. 

"God, I hate you so!" She moans. Tilting her head up as he hits her spot, "you are getting so desperate, you demon!" 

They fell into this intoxicating rhythm as Erik couldn't help but moan aloud each time with one brutal comment after another; he felt pathetic, yet he strangely enjoyed her dominating him. He proceeds to endure shame and humiliation; allowing Christine to call him vile names, while he seeks her permission to fondle her breasts or to place love bites on her neck. The further she degraded him, the more Erik craved it. When she knew he was close to release, she made no hesitation roughing him up a little one final time. 

"Repeat after me, Erik," She ordered suddenly, "You are my obedient servant." 

"I am your obedient servant," he repeats erotically, trying hard not to release himself early after hearing those words come out of her lips. He belongs to Christine!  _ He  _ belongs to her!

"And you will always be my obedient servant," Christine demands. Grinding him with urgency as she was on edge, he felt her become tight around his groin. 

"And I will always be your obedient servant," he groans, pounding into her cunt wildly. He pulls her out quickly as he came, his cum spilling out to his stomach and all over his groin. It took a while for him to compose himself while she lazily lounges in her bed patiently. 

"I guess you got what you desired," She calmly said. Continuing to stare at Erik as he finally gained enough composure to put his clothes back on, "you should thank me." 

"Thank you," Erik said in a ragged breath. They sat next to each other for a while until he broke the silent tension, "will we ever do this again?" 

Christine looked elsewhere as if she was thinking about it. She then looked back at Erik and shrugged, "perhaps, but I'm only going to use you exclusively for my pleasure and satisfaction only." 

He didn't say anything else after her answer but merely nodded that his chances of ever having her satisfy him are nonexistent. That he will not contact her unless she specifies. Christine voluntarily joined with Erik as he heads off, and before he could make his way out of her bedroom, she snatches his hand. "Christine?" 

"As long as you remain on your best behavior, Erik," she lingered fondly. Eyeing on the ground with her hands still holding on to his, "Then I will consider whether you are entitled to fuck me or not."

A small smile crept upon his twisted face before placing his mask back on and exiting her bedroom,  _ 'I will take a note on that.'  _


End file.
